Problem: Daniel ate 1 slice of pie. Nadia ate 5 slices. If there were initially 8 slices, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 6 slices, which leaves 2 out of 8 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{2}{8}$ of the pie remaining.